


Broken

by actuallyronanlynch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyronanlynch/pseuds/actuallyronanlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on a broken boy, by a broken boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Ronan Lynch was a fucking hurricane.

He was a hurricane, but Adam would willingly throw himself into the depths of Ronan's storm over and over again to see his beautiful smile on the peak of his sunny days.

He was so many things that Adam wasn't; so many things that Adam admired.

He was loud and passionate. He was strong, he was a fighter. He helped Adam to see the light in himself on days where darkness clouded even the deepest thoughts buried in his subconscious.

Ronan dreamt in colour in a world that dreamt in black and white; the things he pulled from his imagination were beautiful and horrible and so  _Ronan_ , so absolutely chaotic and dangerously exquisite. He could choose to dream destruction, but instead he dreamt light.

Ronan felt like such a juxtaposition between  _risk_ and  _security;_ he was wild and often deadly, a wolf with its teeth bared in warning, but Adam felt at home whenever he was with Ronan. The lingering touches, the press of Ronan's lips against his knuckles, Ronan's fingers tangled loosely in his hair; it all made him feel so utterly  _wanted_ , that he  _belonged_ with Ronan. It was something he had never felt with Blue, though he cherished his friendship with her. With Ronan, he didn't have to try. He didn't have to attempt to hide the unsavoury parts of his past, because Ronan had been there with him during his darkest times.

They were both a little broken, rough and jagged from their respective histories, but they cared about each other, and when one of them retreated too far into the dark, unforgiving recesses of their memories, the other brought them back to the light.

They were complementary, Ronan fair and dark, Adam with tanned skin and dusty features. Some days, when Adam woke up next to Ronan in his bed at the Barns, he was convinced he was dreaming, unable to believe that such a beautiful creature belonged to him. They belonged to each other; Lynch and Parrish, two broken boys who loved ferociously and honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a Raven Cycle fan for years now, though I haven't written any fanfic before now. I didn't want my first written contribution to the fandom to be smut, so I settled for a little fluffy drabble instead.  
> I'll definitely be writing more of these two, though :)  
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://actuallyronanlynch.tumblr.com/) to rave about these boys because I need more Raven Cycle friends in my life.


End file.
